pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
We Will Haunt You
The seventeenth episode of Season 38, and the seventh Halloween episode. Buford tries to scare kids on the night of the spooky summer festival. Doofenshmirtz attends the festival, hoping to win the scariest costume contest. Episode Summary The Flynn Fletcher's station wagon arrives at the spooky summer festival. Linda says she'll meet the kids back here about 11:30. Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy rush off to do their own thing. Phineas and Ferb are interested in trying all the scariest attractions. They walk past a bush, where Buford is hiding. He has some scary things planned for tonight. He wants to scare the kids at this festival. Haven walks by, wishing him "good luck." Buford scowls at Haven. The boys first decide to tackle the haunted house rollercoaster. They get on, and think it's going to be pretty lame. Then, they wonder what Perry could be doing without them. At home, Perry is watching his soap operas, when Monogram comes onto the TV. He informs Perry that Doofenshmirtz has been seen at the spooky summer festival, trying on an array of costumes. He wants Perry to see what he could possibly be doing. He rushes off. At the festival, Doof takes off a lizard costume and tries on a spooky Ducky Momo. Then, Perry confronts Doof but is trapped in a wardrobe. Doof presents the Costume-Inator. He can disguise himself as anything. He says he'll use it only when he needs to, cuz he entered the scariest costume contest, and he's determined to win the position of mayor for a day. Who needs a stupid essay contest when you can just dress up. Meanwhile, Buford is running away from a really nasty scare he played on Heidi. She's yelling at Buford and is chasing after him. She's covered in pumpkin goo and seeds. Buford finally loses her. That's when he tries his next big scare. He takes a trash bin full of dodgeballs and rains them down on Olivia and her little sister. They don't know what's going on. Buford is laughing his butt off. Meanwhile, the boys decide to take on the haunted corn maze. They enter, and after 3 seconds, you hear girly screams. Buford heard those screams, and decides to scare people in the corn maze. He scares at least 6 toddlers, 3 teenagers, a grandpa, and even Mallory and Erin. He runs off, plotting his next move. With Doof, he finally gives up after trying on a costume of a yodeler with a toy sheep. He shoots himself with the Costume-Inator. He lets Perry destroy it. He won't need it anymore, he's already going to win. Perry smiles, since the costume isn't scary at all. Doof presents his costume to the judges. It's a pink pony costume. There was nothing scary about it. Doof is disqualified. He then unleashes Mecha Norm, his latest creation. It's a much eviler version of Norm. Mecha Norm starts to destroy everything. Perry then stops Mecha Norm. Mecha Norm explodes, sending Doof off through the sky. The boys finally decide to take... a break. They've had enough scaring for the day. They're ACTUALLY freaked out. Linda is surprised. However, Buford is getting kicked out of the festival by security. Heidi had reported him. Buford angrily stomps off as the 6 toddlers, 3 teenagers, the grandpa, Olivia, her little sister, Erin, Mallory, Haven, and Heidi look at him with looks of disgust. Mallory wonders what Halloween will be like if Buford decides to do that again. Songs *''The Haunted Corn Maze'' *''Great To Be a Baby'' (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Olivia: "Hey! She's too young to be scared by a big old bully like you!" *Buford: "Why yes. Yes she is. Heh heh heh!" Ferb's Line "Now that, THAT was scary..." Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz trying on costumes! Continuity *The seventh Halloween episode ("One Good Scare Oughta Do It!", "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "That's the Spirit!", "The Curse of Candace", "Drusselsteinoween", "Ghost In the Backyard") *Perry watches soap operas ("Oil On Candace") *The lizard costume looks like Steve ("The Lizard Whisperer") *Doofenshmirtz mentions the mayor for a day essay contest ("She's the Mayor") *An instrumental of Great To Be a Baby plays when Doofenshmirtz presents his costume ("Agent Doof") Allusions *'VeggieTales': The dodgeball scare is similar to a scene in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *'LarryBoy Cartoon Adventures': The yodeler costume looks like Noodle Blabberbop Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38 Category:Halloween Episodes